Roy Makaay
| cityofbirth = Wijchen | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.86 m (6 ft 1 in) | position = Striker | currentclub = Feyenoord U-13 (coach) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = SC Woezik DIOSA Blauw Wit Nijmegen | years = 1993-1997 1997-1999 1999-2003 2003-2007 2007-2010 Total | clubs = Vitesse Tenerife Deportivo La Coruña Bayern Munich Feyenoord Rotterdam - | caps(goals) = 109 (42) 72 (21) 133 (79) 129 (78) 83 (36) 526 (256) | nationalyears = 1996-2005 2008 | nationalteam = Netherlands Netherlands Olympic | nationalcaps(goals) = 43 (6) 3 (2) | manageryears = 2010–2011 2011- | managerclubs = Feyenoord U-13 (assistent coach) Feyenoord U-13 }} Rudolphus "Roy" Antonius Makaay (born 9 March 1975) is a retired Dutch footballer who played as a centre-forward. He was known for his goal-scoring ability as a result of his "aerial prowess and quick drives to the net where he can put the ball away with either foot." He began his career at Vitesse and Tenerife before moving to Deportivo de La Coruña in 1999 and helping the side to their first La Liga title in his first season there. He also won the Copa del Rey in 2002 and the following season was given the European Golden Boot for a 29-goal haul. He then moved to Bayern Munich for a then club record €18.75 million, where he picked up the nickname Das Phantom (the phantom), for his ability to score out of nowhere, as well as Ziel Maschine (goal machine), for his consistent ability to find the back of the net. After winning two consecutive Bundesliga and DFB-Pokal doubles at Bayern, he returned to the Netherlands with Feyenoord in 2007. A full international from 1996 to 2005, Makaay scored 6 international goals in 43 matches despite competition for a place in the national team. He competed with the Dutch side at two UEFA European Championships and the 2008 Olympics. Club career Early career He was first recognized as a talented striker while playing for Vitesse in the mid-1990s and honed his skills at the Spanish First Division with Tenerife and later with Deportivo La Coruña. With the latter, he scored 22 goals in 36 appearances in 1999–2000, inspiring the Galician club to their first La Liga title. He was the European Golden Boot winner for the 2002–03 season, his 29 goals made him the top scorer in Europe. His first encounter with Bayern Munich came during the 2002–03 UEFA Champions League season when he scored a hat-trick at the Olympiastadion in Munich, in Deportivo's 3–2 win over the Bavarians on 19 September 2002. Bayern Munich Bayern Munich kept a close eye on Makaay throughout the whole season and finally beat off stiff challenges from Manchester United and Chelsea to get their man. A then club record fee of €18.75 million was paid to Deportivo in November 2003 to sign him. He scored 78 Bundesliga and 17 UEFA Champions League goals during his four seasons at Bayern. On 29 September 2004, he scored a hat-trick in a 4–0 Champions League group stage win over Ajax, putting him in a select group of players to have scored a Champions League hat-trick at two different clubs. On 21 August 2006, Makaay scored Bayern Munich's 3,000th Bundesliga goal. On 31 March 2007, he scored his 100th Bayern Munich goal in the game against FC Schalke 04. It was his 75th Bundesliga goal and 100th competitive goal since joining Bayern Munich in 2003. On 7 March 2007, Makaay scored the quickest goal in Champions League history, finding the net after just 10.12 seconds to help Bayern overturn a first-leg deficit and put Real Madrid out of the competition at the round of sixteen. Madrid kicked off but Roberto Carlos failed to control the backpass, allowing Bayern's Hasan Salihamidžić to steal the ball and feed it to Makaay who tapped it past goalkeeper Iker Casillas. Feyenoord Makaay returned to the Netherlands for the 2007–08 season, when Feyenoord signed him to a three-year deal worth €5 million in June 2007. Makaay's decision to leave was influenced by Bayern Munich's decision to sign forwards Luca Toni and Miroslav Klose. Makaay retired at the end of the 2009–10 season, scoring a hat-trick in his last match against Heerenveen. International career Makaay played 31 times for the Dutch U-21 national team, which equals a record with Arnold Bruggink. His international caps for the Dutch national team were limited due to players such as Patrick Kluivert, Dennis Bergkamp and Ruud van Nistelrooy. Makaay did, however, play for his country at Euro 2000 and Euro 2004. In the latter tournament, he scored against Latvia in the first round. Coaching career After his retirement he was named as the assistant coach of the U-13 team of his last club Feyenoord under head coach Gerard Rutjes. Career statistics International International goals :Scores and results list Netherlands' goal tally first. Honours Club ;Deportivo La Coruña *La Liga: 1999–2000 *Copa del Rey: 2001–02 *Supercopa de España: 2000, 2002 ;Bayern Munich *Bundesliga: 2004–05, 2005–06 *DFB-Pokal: 2004–05, 2005–06 *DFB-Ligapokal: 2004 ;Feyenoord *KNVB Cup: 2007–08 Individual * La Liga Top Scorer: 2002–03 * European Golden Boot: 2003 * ESM Team of the Year: 2002–03 External links Category:Forwards Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Feyenoord players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:Netherlands international players Category:Deportivo de La Coruña players Category:La Liga players Category:Bundesliga players Category:SBV Vitesse players Category:CD Tenerife players Category:Coaches Category:Dutch Coaches Category:Managers Category:Living people Category:1975 births